


Again, Forever

by winterlogic



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Evolution, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Smooching, a crack ship became this beautiful, i cannot believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlogic/pseuds/winterlogic
Summary: Gavin's in a better place now, but that doesn't mean the nightmares just go away. Good thing that better place comes with a boyfriend to help him through it all.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 15
Kudos: 136





	Again, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> ...Yeah I got nothing. GO WATCH DETROIT EVOLUTION... everyone here probably already has... GO WATCH IT AGAIN OCTOPUNK DESERVES EVERYTHING
> 
> Rated T for Gavin's mouth and some slightly spicy kissing

_"I hate you."  
"You love me."_

\--

He woke with limbs locked and a scream in his throat.

“Gavin! Wake up! You’re safe, I’m here, it’s all okay.”

Nines had his arms held firmly down (again) and eyes fixed on Gavin’s. Huh. It seemed the rims of his irises glowed faintly blue in the near-total darkness.

Gavin tried to inhale, but only began choking on his own breath. Shit. He doubled over in desperate pain, the nightmare still flickering behind his eyelids.

Suddenly Nines was in his face, pressing his cold forehead against Gavin’s. “You’re hyperventilating, Gavin. Follow my breathing. Trust me.”

“You… don’t even need to breathe… asshole,” Gavin managed to wheeze, but even he knew it was only a token protest. Nines laughed softly, and Gavin could hear the smooth whoosh of air flowing from his mouth. It was easy to slip into Nines’ rhythm.

“There you go, Gavin. Just like that.”

They sat there, pressed together, for who knew how many minutes longer, breaths mingling in the space between them. Eventually Nines pulled back to study Gavin’s face. Whatever he saw there must have satisfied him enough, because he nodded slightly and moved to stand again.

“Wait,” Gavin rasped, impulsively grabbing at Nines’ hand. It was hard and perfectly smooth. He’d retracted his synth-skin again.

Well. In for a penny, in for a pound.

Slowly, Gavin tugged Nines back until he could place the cool plastic of his hand against his own cheek. “You should—stay. Yeah.”

Nines made a strange, static noise, but stepped in close again. Gavin scooted to the side until there was enough space for Nines to lie down. It was almost exactly like that first night Nines had woken him up, Gavin mused, only now…

Now, Nines slipped under the covers at Gavin’s side, every movement minimal and precise, just the way he always was. Or almost always, at least. The way Nines freely dropped his arm over Gavin’s back to pull him close, or shuffled about until he was comfortably spooning Gavin’s side, or pressed his nose into Gavin’s hair probably wasn’t written into any Cyberlife algorithm for necessary actions. Thank god for deviancy. Gavin nearly laughed at the irony of it.

“Are you feeling better now, Gavin?”

“Uh. Yeah… thanks, Nines.”

“Wonderful. I’m afraid I cannot bring my core temperature up quite far enough to match a human’s. Is this sleeping arrangement still acceptable?” 

Nines sounded strangely uncertain, and Gavin assumed he was referring to the spooning. “Of course it’s okay Nines, I don’t care about that shit. Trust me, I’d tell you if I had a problem with anything you do.”

God he was going to regret this disgustingly cheesy behavior in the unforgiving light of day, but right now he was still shaky from his nightmare, and Nines was a solid, protective wall at his back.

“I know that perfectly well, _Detective Reed_.”

Gavin just had to go and fall for the snarkiest android in all of Detroit, didn’t he?

“Yeah, I guess you do.” Hell, he might as well just finish unloading all his sappiness for the night so he could actually get some sleep. “I love you.”

Dead silence. Gavin craned his neck to look at Nines. His face was blank, lips slightly parted. Against the pillow, Gavin could just barely see his LED flickering blue-yellow-blue in rapid succession.

“C’mon Nines, you can’t just leave me hanging after that.” Gavin could feel a flush creeping up to his ears. He’d never been more grateful for the dark.

Nines’ jaw shut with a click. There was another moment of silence. “Your heart rate is unusually elevated, Detective. Should I be concerned?”

Goddamnit. Gavin rolled over, ready to—he wasn’t entirely sure, but probably to punch the stupid plastic’s smug face directly in the face—but when he turned, Nines caught Gavin’s head between his hands, and Gavin was frozen.

“I love you too, Gavin.”

And then their lips were meeting, slow and careful, and Gavin relaxed entirely against his will.

“You are _such_ a prick, Nines.” Gavin gasped when they parted for a breath.

“I know,” Nines had the nerve to say, all amusement and crinkled eyes. Gavin tilted his head up for another kiss, and Nines obliged, scraping his teeth gently over Gavin’s bottom lip. He shuddered.

“Will you be able to sleep now?”

Gavin considered the state of his nether regions. “If I can’t, it’s your fault.” He decided.

Nines had the audacity to laugh in the face of his suffering. “I take complete responsibility. Sleep now, Detective. You have to get up early for work tomorrow.”

“Aw shit.”

Rolling back over, Gavin resettled himself as the little spoon and almost immediately found his eyelids heavy. He was nearly asleep when he felt a brief pressure against the back of his head.

“Hrng?” He managed to ask.

But Nines only pulled him a little closer and didn’t answer. “Goodnight, Gavin.”

It was the most peaceful sleep Gavin had ever had.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this indulgent little one shot! Comments give authors life :D


End file.
